Len X Neru The Couples
by FrostFire1235
Summary: The Couples: Len X Neru Miku X Dell Teto X Ted Rin X Kaito Lenka X Mikuo
1. Everyone Arrives (Len X Neru) Ch:1

OK This whole chapter is gonna be Neru's P.O.V if u don't read this it will be find because bellow it says "Neru's P.O.V" WELL THATS ALL I NEEDED TO SAY :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Neru's P.O.V**

So today Len,Miku,Teto,Rin are coming to my house so I gotta prepare. 'Well I have a really really big crush on Len so i'm gonna wear something hot' I thought.

~Neru wore a yellow blouse and a nice yellow shirt~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone arrived good" I said.

**~Miku wore her blueish greenish blouse and skirt~**

**~Rin wore a nice orange blouse and orange shirt~**

**~Teto wore the same thing but Red~**

**~Len wore a Tuxedo with a Yellow tie and nice dress pants~**

-Neru blushed when she saw Len- "H-Hi Len" I said

"Hi Neru" Len replied

**CLIFF HANGER :D**

**Miku: WHY FROST WHY**

**Frost: Because I can :D**


	2. The First Kiss (Len X Neru) Ch:2

Len's P.O.V

I blushed as u walked in Neru look just had a crush on Neru for a long

has always been nice/mean to me.

"So is everyone likeing it so far" Neru asked

"ITS AWESOME NERU ALL THIS FRENCH BREAD" Teto shouted.

"ITS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Rin Screamed

"SO MUCH LEEK!"

"Its fun Neru" I said still blushing at Neru

I said I needed to go to the restroom which was a lie

'I need to get in a room alone with Neru' I thought.

I got out and Rin,Miku,And Teto shouted "LETS HAVE A SLEEP OVER!"

"Ok why not" Neru said

Rin,Miku, and Teto smiled at each other and Miku said "Rin,Teto and I are gonna sleep in one bed room and Len and Neru sleep in the other".

I blushed madly. "Damn u Miku Teto and Rin" i said under my breath.

So we went to bed after 3 hours worth of South Park.

"NIGHT GUYS" Teto,Rin,and Miku said.

"Well I guess its just us" Neru said and my head turned bright red.

"I guess so" I said.

So we both changed into our PJ's and we had to sleep in the same face was red all over.

We turned the lights off.

"Neru?" I said

"Yeah Len?" Neru said

"I gotta tell you something..." I said

"What is it Len?" She said.

"Neru I l-love y-you" My face was red all over.

"Len I l-lover you to" Neru said then we hugged. Then are faces got .closer. Then we kissed my face was hot pink.

2 chapter in the middle of the night my hands hurt

Neru: AT THE BEST PART!


	3. BUSTED! (Len X Neru) Ch:3

Miku's P.O.V

"RIN TETO WAKE UP!" I yelled

"We're up" they both said

"Lets make Len and Neru breakfast" we all said.

So we went down stairs and we looked on the couch and saw Len and Neru making out with Len on top of Neru.

"LEN NERU!" I shouted.

Both of them looked up and there faces went red.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE U 2 THINKING!" Rin yelled.

"WHY WERE YOU MAKING OUT ON THAT COUCH" Teto screamed.

"We're sorry we thought you guys weren't gonna wake up for a while" Len and Neru said.

"Its ok just don't do it again" Miku said

Neru's P.O.V

It was very embarassing when Rin,Teto and Miku busted Len and I making out on the faces were red all over all felt good but they were held my hand all morning which made me feel better.

OK 3 CHAPTERS IN A NIGHT! :DDDD


	4. The Weird Question (Len X Neru) Ch:4

Len's P.O.V

While I was eatting breakfast Rin,my twin sister, just blurted out a question "Len how was it like to steal a girl's virginity?"

My face went red "It wasn't how it looked we weren't having sex" Len said.

Then Miku said "It sure damn looked like it".

"Yeah it did" Teto said

"Len it did look like we were" Neru said

"well we weren't" I said

The rest of breakfast was I was done i noticed Neru wasn't the happiest so I grabbed her hand. I whispered to her "When you wanna come to my house and spend the night just go to my house".I held her hand for the rest of the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Len's P.O.V

I was about to leave when Neru pulled me aside and ask if she could spend the night at my house and of course I said yes. Then we kissed on the lips. I wait until Neru finished getting her after she was done we went straight to my house well mine and my sisters house. Rin was surpised to see Neru.

"You staying here for the next month or so Neru.

Neru nodded

CLIFHANGER

Miku: FUCK YOU FROST

Neru: Guys hes probally tired

Frost: Thank you Neru


	5. The Night (Len X Neru LEMON) Ch:5

**_(THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMON AT A CERTAIN PART)_**

Neru P.O.V

So when I got to Len's house I was blushing because Len and I were holding hands the whole time.I was so when Rin let us in Len showed me his room thats were I will be sleeping with was late so we went to bed because they already ate at my house. (I DIDN'T ADD THAT IN ON PURPOSE) When we got on the bed we started it became a make out I got on top of Len and took his shirt off. Then Len took off my shirt. He kissed my neck and I I started taking his pants off and he let me. That was the best night I ever had. When we woke up Len's pants were gone and so was his shirt. My pants and shirt was gone kissed me on the cheek and put his shirt and pants on and so did went downstairs and saw Miku and Rin. Len made the best banana pancakes ever.

"Len why do you like bananas so much" I asked him

"I honestly don't know" He said and smiled at me.

"How was your night Len and Neru" Miku asked.

Len and I looked at eachother and we both smiled at eachother and both of us said at the same time "Awesome"

"Steal anyones virginity Len?" Rin said to Len.

He looked at me and mouthed "Can I tell them"

I simply Len said to Miku and Rin "Yes is did and the person I did is sittong next to me" He said pointing at me

_**WELL IMA MAKE 5,6, AND 7 ON THE SAME DAY!**_

_**Neru: Cool**_

_**Miku: Thank god**_


	6. New Girl (Len X Neru) Ch:6

_**Len's P.O.V**_

Well the today is monday so everyone gots to go to and I walked to school holding was surprised when Neru and I walked in the classroom holding when we sat down said "Ok class we got a new student in school and her name is Lenka"

_**Lenka's P.O.V**_

When I walked in I saw this cute boy he had blonde hair and he had a pony-tail on the back of his head.I fell in love with that boy.

"Ok we are gonna go 1 by 1 introduce are self to Lenka and her your name and something about you" said. She pointed to a girl "I am Rin Kagamine and I love oranges and the color orange"

pointed to another girl "I am Miku Hastune AND I LOVE LEEK"

She pointed to a boy "I am Kaito Shione and ice cream I love it" Then she pointed to a girl in blonde hair "I am Neru Akita and I love my cell phone" I could tell she wanted to say something else. Then she finally pointed to the blonde hair boy after pointing to a girl named Teto. "My name is Len Kagamine I LOVE BANANAS and Rin is my twin sister".I blushed at Len.

_**Well thats it for this chapter I hope you liked it**_

_**Len: Cool story so far**_


	7. Jealousy (Len X Neru) Ch:7

_**Lenka's P.O.V**_

So she got a seat next to Len,her crush, she blushed when Len smiled at the bell rang after a few hours and Neru came over to Len and kissed him and they walked out holding hands.I am really jealous now.

_**Neru's P.O.V**_

So Len and I went straight home holding hands. So Len made dinner early when we got made stir fry it was amazing. We watched some movies and we listened to Len's Servant of Evil. (at the end I will put the english lyrics to Servant of Evil) I loved that we both sang and danced to the we went to bed I kissed Len goodbye but then Len did something...

Ok CLIFFHANGER and the lyrics to Servant of Evil:

_**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone**_

_**We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone**_

_**O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call**_

_**I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all**_

_**Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell**_

_**Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell**_

_**Being in our family we must play by the rules**_

_**Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool**_

_**They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want**_

_**They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt**_

_**Never fear, never cry, I will always be near**_

_**Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears**_

_**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone**_

_**We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone**_

_**O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call**_

_**I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all**_

_**While running errands in a peaceful town nearby**_

_**I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes**_

_**Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright**_

_**I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight**_

_**But this love will remain locked deep inside**_

_**For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die"**_

_**I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease**_

_**So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?**_

_**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone**_

_**We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown**_

_**"O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche"**_

_**And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw**_

_**People of the country were possessed with fear and rage**_

_**Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age**_

_**If this is what they call a retribution for her sins**_

_**God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin**_

_**"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run**_

_**Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone**_

_**Don't you worry we look the same in every way**_

_**No one would ever notice that you got away"**_

_**O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee**_

_**We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas**_

_**They say you are a lady of vice and disdain**_

_**Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins**_

_**Once upon a time in a country far away**_

_**Where a lot of crimes were committed every day**_

_**My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age**_

_**Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage**_

_**They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want (Finally, long awaited, the time had come)**_

_**They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt (The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)**_

_**Never fear, never cry, I will always be near (The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)**_

_**Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears (Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)**_

_**O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone**_

_**We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone**_

_**O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call**_

_**I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all**_

_**Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again**_

_**Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends**_


	8. Len's Moment (Len X Neru) Ch:8

_**Len's P.O.V**_

We were about to go to bed when I grabbed Neru's hand and Rin was watching.I got closer to Neru's face and kissed her for a long time she let me open her mouth with my tounge we stood their for a while with Rin's jaw we stopped I loved that moment and Neru dropped into my hands.I carried her bridal style onto the bed in my I went to sleep with her.

_**Rin's P.O.V**_

I saw Len grab Neru's hand and put her close to his they kissed for a long jaw dropped when I saw how I knew Len opened Neru's mouth with his fell into Len's arm and Len carried her bridal style jaw was still dropped for like 20 I decided to go shopping.

_**I know its short but what evers**_

_**Rin: WHEN DO I GET LOVE ):**_

_**Frost:You will soon**_

_**Rin: :D with who**_

_**Frost: You'll see**_


	9. Gift or Curse? (Len X Neru RinXKaito)

_**I know its been a while since i uploaded a story i been busy sorry but i am starting the other couples :D this time it is RinXKaito cause i promised Rin i would**_

_**Rin's POV**_

So I woke up and made food for myself and left. I was going to Kaito's house my crush. So i walked in and i was suddenly pushed into the wall by Kaito. He leaned close to me and kissed me.

_**Neru's POV**_

So i woke up next to Len and i got up and threw up in the toilet and thats when i knew...i was pregnant.

_**Sorry it was short i made this at 3:00 a.m XD well HOPE U LIKE!**_


End file.
